


All I Need

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Ignis has never been a very selfish man, but it still really stings when he believes everyone forgot his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never forget the wisdom of Clerks... Ass to mouth is totally acceptable in the heat of the moment.

All his life, Ignis had never been one to call attention to himself. He never asked for any reward or recognition for his hard work. So naturally, when his birthday came around, he didn't bother to remind anyone or draw much attention to it. Ignis didn't care for a big celebration or to be showered in presents, yet it still hurt when everybody completely forgot what day it was.

This disappointment was a bit selfish, Ignis knew, but he was still only human. Even if he didn’t care for a celebration, it would have been nice to at least have someone acknowledge that it was his birthday. 

Instead, he had spent the day babysitting Noctis at the Galdin Quay shoreline after the Prince had begged to take a detour to the beach. Their recent business had kept them in the arid Leiden desert so long, Noctis had been dying to go fishing. Even though Ignis insisted they remain focused, he was surprised to see that he was outvoted three-to-one. 

One of the others might flaunt the “it's my birthday” excuse to have their own way, but Ignis had more tact and pride than to resort to such a bratty demand. Since Noctis and, for some reason, the other two wanted to stop at Galdin Quay, Ignis obliged. 

Prompto helped Gladio set up the camping gear while Ignis sat alongside Noctis on the dock, watching him fish. Nothing outstanding was biting that day, aside from the standard variety of trevally and sea bass. Still, it was better than having nothing to cook at all, so Ignis took inventory of his supply bag and skimmed through his cookbook, planning the evening meal as he sat and waited for Noctis to finish. 

“Ah, dammit,” the Prince groaned, finally breaking the silence. Ignis looked up to see that the fishing hook had somehow managed to get snagged on Noct’s shirt. “Got a hole in my shirt. Think you can fix it?” 

With a sigh, Ignis paused to wipe his glasses with his sleeve. “Of course. Let's head back to camp.” 

After gathering up the fishing equipment, the two walked back to the nearby campsite to find that Gladio and Prompto were nowhere to be found. Odd, but Ignis didn't dwell on it much. Noctis changed his shirt and Ignis worked on mending the old one. 

“So, what's for dinner?” the Prince asked as he sat playing on his phone. 

“I had expected to cook those fish you caught,” Ignis replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don't know if I'm feeling seafood,” Noctis sighed. “Prompto wants beef curry.” He wiggled his phone a little, gesturing that he had been texting the blonde. 

“I don't have the proper ingredients for curry at the moment,” Ignis casually replied and continued sewing. 

“Can't we just drive to the closest outpost and pick up what you need?” 

“I'd rather not.” Ignis shot Noctis a stern look. 

“Oh, and they ran into Dino,” the Prince continued, eyes fixed on his phone. “He wants us to grab another gem for him.” 

Going out of his way to play chef and run errands was not how Ignis wanted to spend his birthday, and certainly not at another uncomfortable campsite. There was a nearby hotel, but the room was too expensive, even for one night, so Ignis settled for the camp and he settled for playing mother to Noct again, but these new inconveniences were beginning to try his patience. 

Ignis slid his fingertips beneath his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could no longer resist dropping a hint. “Perhaps now is not the best time.” 

“Why not? There's still plenty of daylight left.” The clue went completely over Noct’s head. “We can make it there and back in time before dark.” 

“Well, where are the others? I'd rather not leave them behind.” If Ignis was to suffer these mundane errands, he at least wanted Gladio by his side. 

“Cashing in on that last bounty we picked up,” Noctis explained. 

“That shouldn't take so long. They've been gone all morning.” 

“Yeah, the tipster gave them another one, so they went to knock it out real quick.” 

Of the people who could have forgotten Ignis’ birthday, Gladio’s negligence stung the worst. He cared deeply for Gladio, and all this time, Ignis thought the other man felt the same. But not only did Gladio forget, he couldn't even be bothered to at least spend time with Ignis. 

If Gladio actually had been there, he would have said to stop coddling Noct. Ignis knew perfectly well that he shouldn't give in to these demands, especially after the way everyone had forgotten about him, yet still, he stood up and grabbed the keys to the Regalia. 

“Very well. I don't see anything else to do in the meantime,” he agreed and led Noctis towards the car. 

“Oh hey, Specs!” Noct called out as he jogged to catch up. “I totally forgot! I meant to tell you earlier…” 

Ignis paused to turn and face the Prince, smiling gently. Finally, he would hear those two words he'd been waiting for all day - for at least one person to remember… 

“Thanks for the detour,” Noct finished, and Ignis’ face immediately fell. “I really appreciate you letting us take a break like this.” 

“Of course,” Ignis sighed and continued towards the car. “I live to serve, apparently.” 

Not that Ignis didn't appreciate the thanks. Were it any other day, none of these inconveniences would matter. It wasn't attention or rewards that Ignis wanted. He just expected that the people closest to him would care enough to think of him for just one day. 

By the time they finished running their errands, the daylight was nearly gone, but they managed to return to Galdin Quay in time. There were more cars parked than usual, but Ignis figured it was just the dinnertime rush. He was ready to return to camp and prepare dinner, but Noctis waved him towards the restaurant. 

“Let's just drop off that rock with Dino real quick,” Noct suggested. Since Ignis had long ago given up the idea that anything would go his way, he went along with the Prince towards the restaurant without a word. 

As they moved further into the restaurant, Ignis suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. There was a large banner draped along the wall that said “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” in large, colorful letters. Balloons and confetti decorated the room, and the table was covered in gifts that surrounded a large, frumpy-looking cake. The actual dinner, however, appeared professionally made by the restaurant. 

So this is where Gladio and Prompto had really been all day, and they weren't the only ones here. Cid, Cindy, Iris, Talcott, and even Cor shouted, “Surprise!” when Ignis entered the room. 

“This is incredible. I don't believe it,” Ignis gasped, unable to hold back the smile that spread over his face. 

“What, you didn't think we'd really forget about you, right?” Gladio slipped an arm around Ignis’ shoulders and led him further into the party. 

“I honestly thought you had. Oh, but before I forget…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone, which he handed to Dino, who saw a party being planned and decided to invite himself. 

The reporter stared blankly at the item for a moment before he took it from Ignis and examined it a little more closely. “I, uh, ‘preciate the gesture, pal, but you know this ain't any kind o’ gemstone, yeah? Just a hunk of broken glass.” 

Ignis quickly turned to shoot a glare at Noctis, who just gave an innocent shrug, “Had to get him away somehow.” 

“Looks like Noctis did a little too well keeping you busy,” Gladio chuckled. 

“Guys, c’mon!” Prompto whined. “I'm dying to get at this cake!” 

“Yes, about the cake…” Ignis glanced over the dessert, which had an uneven layer of chocolate frosting covering it. On the top, there were various colored globs, which seemed to represent flowers, and wobbly writing that spelled out, “Happy birthday, Ignis!!!” 

“Dude, we weren't gonna let you cook your own birthday cake! We, uh… We tried.” Prompto scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin. 

“I appreciate the effort,” Ignis chuckled. 

Gladio lit the candles on the cake and everyone joined in singing a happy birthday to Ignis. When the song finished, however, Ignis hesitated before blowing out the candles. 

“What are you waiting for?” Noctis piped up. “Come on, make a wish.” 

“What could I wish, when I already have more than I'd dare ask for?” Ignis replied with a warm smile. 

Gladio rolled his eyes and gave Ignis a pat on the back. “Just blow ‘em out.” 

Ignis never believed in these superstitions, anyway. Without further delay, he blew out the candles and allowed the others to start cutting the cake. As Noctis and Prompto helped pass out the slices, Gladio handed the gifts over to Ignis. 

Cindy’s gift was an unusual piece of equipment that Ignis didn't recognize, but Cindy explained that it was a part to improve performance on the Regalia, which she promised to install before they left the party. From Cid, Ignis received a pair of customized daggers, Cor gave a couple magic flasks, and Ignis received some new cookware from Iris. 

As the strategist finished opening his presents, Gladio leaned over and whispered in his ear, “My present’s back in the hotel room.” 

Ignis turned to him, eyes widening in surprise. “Hotel?” 

“Yeah, the three of us split the cost to get you two a room for the night,” Noctis explained. “Me and Prompto will take the tent.” 

However, it was quite some time before Ignis could enjoy his hotel room. He was so caught up in enjoying the party and chatting with his friends, that he completely lost track of time. As the night grew later, the guests gradually began to leave until Ignis finally excused himself and retreated into the hotel room with Gladio. 

The room was much larger than what Ignis was accustomed to. It was dim, illuminated by various candles placed throughout the area, and the bed looked so big and soft, but Ignis resisted the temptation and instead decided to investigate the large balcony overlooking the beach. As he took in the view, Ignis felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle. Smiling gently, he leaned back against Gladio with a pleased sigh. “Don't do anything like this again.” 

“I thought you had a good time?” Gladio gave Ignis a nuzzle. 

“I did - this evening.” Ignis turned to face the other man as he continued, “But you can't imagine how I felt all day.” 

“Shit, Iggy.” Gladio raised a hand to gently cup the other man's cheek. “I thought for sure you'd catch on to us, that it was too obvious Noct was trying to distract you…” 

“While I appreciate the effort and the company of good friends, I don't need any extravagant party or gifts.” Ignis tilted his head into Gladio's touch. “I meant it earlier, when I said I have all I need.” 

The swordsman leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Ignis’. “You know, I thought a lot about what we’d do tonight. Figured you'd walk in, and I'd be there on the bed, wearing nothing but a giant red ribbon, ready to be unwrapped and used however you want me.” 

“What in the world could have made you decide against it?” Ignis raised an eyebrow in interest. 

“Tonight, I'm not letting you do any of the work,” Gladio replied as he began to gently guide Ignis back inside. “You do so much for all of us. You need one night to just lie back and let me take care of you, for once.” 

“Too bad we couldn't spend our time ‘relaxing’ all day long,” Ignis smirked as he moved to sit on the bed. “Instead, someone decided to waste time on an elaborate plot to throw me a surprise party.” 

“Worth it, just to see that look on your face.” Gladio maneuvered behind the other man and gently ran his hands over Ignis’ shoulders. “We spent all day in bed for my birthday. Figured I'd do something special this time.” 

“As unpleasant as the day seemed until then, I do still appreciate what you've all done for me,” Ignis said with a pleased sigh as he felt Gladio's thumbs working over his shoulder blades. “I can hardly believe the three of you were able to coordinate such a top-secret mission.” 

“It's all thanks to Noct. Never seen anyone keep you busy like he does,” the swordsman chuckled softly. “Speaking of which, you're pretty damn tense. Get this shirt out of the way so I can do some real work.” 

Ignis gladly removed his shirt and glasses, then shifted to lie facedown on the bed, arms comfortably wrapped around a pillow. Gladio reached for the nightstand and reached for a bottle of oil. As he squeezed the liquid into his hand, the gentle scent of lavender and vanilla began wafting through the air. The swordsman moved into position above Ignis, straddling his waist as he firmly trailed his hands over the other man's back. Ignis responded with a pleased sigh and arched up into the touch. 

“Shit, I should've done this for you sooner,” Gladio noted as he worked on a particularly large knot in the other man's back. 

“And I thought this was special birthday treatment,” Ignis replied. “Careful, or else I could get used to this.” 

“Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. You take on too much responsibility,” Gladio gently scolded. “You gotta look after yourself once in a while. And quit coddling Noct.” 

“Ah, wonderful. The traditional birthday lecture.” 

“Sorry.” Gladio leaned down to kiss the nape of Ignis’ neck. “I just worry about you, sometimes.” 

“I'm more worried over the fact that my trousers are still on.” Ignis cast a sly glance over his shoulder at the other man. 

“Now that's what I'm talking about,” Gladio replied with a wide grin. 

As the larger man reached forward, Ignis lifted his hips to help unfasten and remove his pants. In one movement, Gladio managed to tug down both the trousers and Ignis’ briefs, leaving him completely exposed. The swordsman took a moment to remove his own clothes, then returned to his position over Ignis. 

Gladio dripped a little more oil onto Ignis’ back and gradually continued massaging lower and lower. When he reached Ignis’ slender hips, he lightly ran his thumbs over the curve of the other man's well-toned backside. He moved further, down the backs of Ignis’ thighs, keeping his touch gentle as though he were savoring the view. 

Finally, Ignis gave a frustrated groan and squirmed a bit against the mattress. “Gladio, quit stalling.” 

“Whatever you want,” Gladio agreed as he moved his hands back up, firmly gripping Ignis’ ass as he leaned down and flicked his tongue against the other man's entrance, causing Ignis to let out a muffled groan into the pillow. 

“Better?” Gladio asked with a smug tone. 

“Stop talking and keep going.” 

The swordsman did as he was told and practically buried his face against Ignis, lapping and prodding with his tongue. Ignis buried his face in the pillow, trying to muffle any noises as he writhed on the bed, grinding his hips down against the sheets to look for any friction. Feeling Gladio’s tongue slip inside, him, Ignis couldn’t hold back a soft whine as it escaped his throat. Of course, it wasn’t long before Ignis needed more. He slid a hand down to try and grip his own length, but Gladio was quick to catch his wrist in a strong grip. 

“Said I’d take care of you tonight,” the swordsman said as he leaned up and started to pull away. “Come on, turn over.” 

As Ignis rolled onto his back, Gladio reached for the nightstand again, this time for a bottle of ordinary lube. He coated his fingers and settled in between Ignis’ legs, which were spread invitingly for him. Gladio began with just one finger as he slowly pressed inside, taking his time to watch the way Ignis’ body moved as he rolled his hips up to meet his hand, watching the other man’s lightly-flushed face as his eyelids fell shut, lips slightly parted as he tilted his head back with a soft gasp. The swordsman couldn’t resist adding a second finger, but continued at a slow, steady rhythm as he watched Ignis rock against him with smooth movements of his hips. 

Ignis’ hand flexed, as though he meant to reach for something, but quickly stopped himself to tightly grip the bedsheets. “Gladio, please,” he gasped and lifted his hips up for more. 

With his free hand, the swordsman firmly gripped Ignis’ length and gave it a few firm strokes before he leaned down and ran his tongue up along the shaft. Ignis arched his back and reached down to gently curl his fingers in Gladio's messy hair as the larger man wrapped his lips over the head. He gave a light tug, urging Gladio to take him in further. 

As much as Gladio loved to tease and make the other man beg, he never forgot that this was Ignis’ birthday, after all. He lowered his head to take as much as he could while massaging the base with his hand. Still pressing his fingers inside Ignis, Gladio began bobbing his head at a steady rhythm. 

Ignis responded with a pleased moan as he carefully rocked his hips forward into the wet heat of the swordsman’s mouth. After continuing for a moment, Gladio pulled up, keeping only the tip in his mouth as he sucked gently and firmly rubbed the sensitive flesh with his tongue. 

“Gladio…!” Ignis gasped sharply. “Gladio, I'm so close…” 

The swordsman suddenly leaned up and took his mouth off Ignis, giving him a cocky grin. “Can't have you firing off too soon.” 

Ignis simply nodded in agreement as he waited for Gladio to reach for the lube once more, which he used to quickly coat his own length. Once he was ready, Ignis reached out for Gladio to pull him closer. The swordsman began to press inside with a relieved groan. As he rocked his hips, he attempted to already start at an eager pace, but Ignis dug his heels into Gladio's lower back, holding him still. 

“Slowly,” Ignis ordered. “We have this room until morning, after all.” 

It wasn't like him to encourage staying up late. Ignis usually liked to get an early start on the day, but Gladio was worth every bit of exhaustion and sore muscle in the morning. 

As the swordsman slowly rolled his hips, Ignis shuddered as he felt Gladio moving inside him. He felt the rough bristles of Gladio's scruff against his skin as the other man left a trail of kisses along Ignis’ neck. He made his way along Ignis’ jaw until the strategist turned his head, catching their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. 

The two men were desperate to be as close to one another as possible, yet somehow they managed to keep a slow, leisurely pace. They were so caught up in the moment, entirely captivated by one another. 

Already sensitive from the attention he received earlier, Ignis was the first to hit his peak. Even at this slow pace, he released heavily onto their stomachs with a choked cry of the other man's name. Feeling Ignis tensing up around him, it didn't take much longer for Gladio to follow soon after. He pressed their lips together once again in a heated kiss as they remained close, still in somewhat of a daze. 

“Wow…” Gladio gasped when they finally broke for air, but remained pressed against the other man, resting his forehead against Ignis’. 

“Gods, Gladio, you're incredible,” Ignis sighed and planted another quick kiss to the swordsman’s lips. 

“Same goes to you,” he replied with a peck of his own. This time, it once again turned into a deeper, more passionate kiss. 

After they broke apart again, Gladio finally shifted and flopped onto the bed beside Ignis, who automatically nestled up to the larger man's side. He rested his head on Gladio's chest, fingers idly tracing over the large tattoo. 

“Gladio…” Ignis began, but the swordsman cut him off. 

“Love you too, Iggy.” 

“You don't know that's what I was going to say,” Ignis scoffed. 

“Don't need to.” Gladio moved a hand to the strategist’s hair, idly playing with the tangled strands, which now stuck out at odd angles. 

“Neither do you,” Ignis replied as he planted one final, lazy kiss to the other man's collarbone. 

This birthday turned out to be so much more than Ignis would have asked for, but he couldn't have been happier as he drifted to sleep in Gladio's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a sketch inspired by my own damn fic. Enjoy, ya pervs: http://commander-amatus.tumblr.com/post/156941191948/happy-birthday-ignis-inspired-by-my-own-damn


End file.
